LOVESICK
by Dhyun628
Summary: Aku bisa memberikan cinta padanya tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya dan aku tidak pernah bisa selalu hadir disampingnya saat dia benar-benar butuh diriku.. Daejae/2jae/Daehyun/Youngjae/Jaebum/BAP/GOT7/Yaoi/BxB


Cast:

Daehyun

Youngjae

Jaebum

...

Other cast:

Youngwon

Junhong

...

Romance – angst – hurt/comfort – yaoi

Rated T

...

-Banyak Typo-

-Happy Reading-

...

Seorang namja manis berjalan sendirian di koridor dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya, dia mempercepat langkahnya ke arah perpustakaan tempat sang kekasih berada. Youngjae nama namja manis itu, dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang kekasih dia tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya sedang duduk di sudut perpustakan

_Cup_

"Daehyunie" panggil namja manis itu setelah mencium pipi Daehyun -kekasihnya- tangannya melingkar di lengan Daehyun, namja tan itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum

"Hai baby. Kuliahmu sudah selesai?" tanya Daehyun

"Nde. Aku merindukanmu chagi" ujar Youngjae

Daehyun mengusap kepala Youngjae dengan lembut "Nado baby"

"Kau tidak sibuk kan hari ini? Kita kencan ya sudah lama kita tidak pergi kencan lagi" ujar Youngjae dengan nada memelas

Daehyun terdiam mendengarnya dia sebenarnya ingin sekali mengajak sang kekasih kencan tapi keadannya tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka berkencan

"Daehyun kenapa melamun? Kau mendengarkanku kan?" tanya Youngjae

"Mian baby tapi hari ini tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan appa di kantor" sesal Daehyun

Youngjae melepas rangkulannya raut wajahnya berubah kesal "Kau tidak pernah punya waktu untukku sejak membantu ayahmu, sesekali aku juga ingin bersamamu"

"Aku juga baby tapi aku tidak bisa sekarang. Aku janji akan mengajakmu kencan seharian tapi nanti ya" bujuk Daehyun

"Terserahlah"

"Aku..." baru saja akan bicara lagi ponsel Daehyun berdering seseorang menelponnya, namja tan itu melirik ponselnya sebentar lalu mematikannya

"Siapa? Kenapa tidak di angkat?" tanya Youngjae

"Asisten appa. Aku harus ke kantor sekarang ayo aku antar pulang"

Youngjae membuang mukanya ke samping "Duluan saja, aku belum ingin pulang"

"Jae-ah ak.. haishh" kesal Daehyun dia baru akan bicara tapi ponselnya kembali berdering namja tan itu mengangkat telponya "Aku akan kesana" ujarnya lalu mematikan telpon orang itu

"Pergilah, aku bisa lihat kalau kau sangat sibuk"

Daehyun menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan sedih "Mianhae baby lain kali aku akan mengajakmu kencan" ujarnya sebelum mencium bibir Youngjae singkat lalu beranjak pergi dari sana

Setelah Daehyun pergi Youngjae mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang "Jaebum-ah kau dimana? Ayo kita kencan" ujarnya

...

"Bagaimana hasilnya hyung?" tanya Daehyun pada namja yang lebih tua darinya, namja itu menghela nafas melihat hasil pemeriksaat rutinnya

"Kau meminum obatmu dengan teraturkan?" tanya Youngwon, dia adalah kakak dari Youngjae

Saat ini Daehyun duduk di ruangan Youngwon setelah melakukan beberapa check up jantungnya, dia menderita kelainan jantung sejak dia berumur 10 tahun selama ini dia bertahan hanya dengan obat-obatan yang di berikan dokter tidak jarang Daehyun harus menginap di rumah sakit karena kambuh

Penyakitnya ini hanya diketahui oleh dirinya, Youngwon dan kedua orang tuanya, Daehyun sengaja merahasiakan penyakitnya dari Youngjae dan melarang Youngwon memberitahukannya kerana dia tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya sedih, dia terlalu mencintai Youngjae

"Aku meminumnya sesuai yang kau minta sampai habis hyung. Apa hasilnya lebih buruk?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya dengan sesantai ini?" tanya Youngwon dengan nada kesal karena Daehyun seperti tidak menganggap serius penyakitnya

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Sudah takdirnya aku seperti ini" jawab Daehyun lalu mengambil permen di meja Youngwon dan memakannya

"Hah.. aku akan menuliskan resep jangan lupa membelinya dan jan.."

"Meminumnya teratur sampai habis dan datang check up seminggu lagi. Aku tahu hyung tidak perlu mengingatkanku lagi aku sudah bosan mendengarnya"

"Ck terserahmu saja.. ini" Youngwon menyerahkan resep dan di terima Daehyun

"Sudahkan kalau begitu pergi" kata Daehyun lalu berdiri dari kursi dan keluar dari ruangan Youngwon, sementara Youngwon hanya bisa membuang nafasnya kasar

...

...

Daehyun berniat bertemu Youngjae sudah 3 hari dia tidak masuk kampus karena penyakitnya kambuh dan membuatnya harus tidur di ranjang rumah sakit, namja tan itu tersenyum saat melihat Youngjae sedang duduk di bangku taman yang sepi

_Grep_

"Baby aku merindukanmu" ujar Daehyun sambil memeluk Youngjae dari belakang

"Omo kau membuatku terkejut Daehyunie"

"Mian. Apa yang kau baca?"

"Novel. 3 hari ini kau kemana? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Youngjae

"Aku ke busan menemani appa" bohong Daehyun, Youngjae hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Youngjae-ah" panggil Jaebum namja itu mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Daehyun disana _"Ck kenapa dia masuk, mengganggu saja"_ batinnya

"Oh kau sudah selesai? Mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Youngjae

"Mau kemana?" tanya Daehyun, dia menahan tangan Youngjae saat kekasihnya berdiri dari kursi

"Kami akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok" sahut Youngjae

"Tapi kita baru saja bertemu Jae"

"Mianhae chagi tapi aku sudah janji dengan Jaebum, tugas kami harus segera diselesaikan. Izinkan aku ya"

Daehyun melepas tangan Youngjae saat melihat kekasihnya menunjukan wajah memelasnya "Ya sudah. Hati-hati"

Youngjar tersenyum dia menunduk lalu mencium bibir Daehyun dan melumatnya lembut, Jaebum mengeraskan rahangnya tangannya mengepal melihat Youngjae dengan mesranya mencium bibir Daehyun namja manis itu saja tidak pernah melakukan itu padanya

"Aku pergi dulu chagi" ujar Youngjae setelah melepaskan ciumannya

Daehyun hanya menatap sedih kepergian Youngjae, dia ingin sekali menahannya tapi dia tidak bisa

"Kau seharusnya menahan dan melarangnya hyung" ujar Junhong yang entah kapan sudah berada disana

Daehyun menoleh kaget "Sejak kapan kau disini Junhong?"

"Sejak kau menatap mereka dengan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal ibunya" jawab Junhong "Kenapa tidak menahan Youngjae hyung?" ulangnya

"Aku tidak ingin mengekangnya"

"Tapi kau berhak melakukan itu dia kekasihmu hyung"

"Sudahlah Junhong biarkan mereka, jangan bahas ini lagi" ujar Daehyun lalu pergi dari sana

Junhong menatap sedih Daehyun jika boleh jujur dulu dia menyukai namja tan itu sebelum Youngjae mengenalnya tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Daehyun mengatakan jika dia mencintai sepupunya itu. Andai saja dia bisa egois seperti Youngjae mungkin dia akan merebut Daehyun tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang dia punya Jongup dan kekasihnya itu sangat mencintainya

...

Keesokan harinya Daehyun mencoba menemui Youngjae karena kemarin kekasihnya itu tidak mengangkat telpon darinya, langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu kelas dia melihat Youngjae sedang bercanda dan tertawa dengan Jaebum hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kelas itu. Keduanya terlihat sangat mesra saling merangkul dan tidak jarang namja manis itu mencium pipi Jaebum, hatinya sakit saat melihat tawa lepas Youngjae yang sudah lama tidak pernah lagi dia tunjukan padanya

Tidak ingin membuat mereka berdua terganggu Daehyun memilih mundur dan pulang ke rumahnya saat sampai dia langsung menuju kamarnya, dia terduduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil memikirkan Youngjae

"AGHH" teriak Daehyun dia memegangi dadanya kirinya yang sakit dia terjatuh dari kasurnya dan terduduk di lantai, dia mulai sulit bernafas. Sambil menahan sakit Daehyun membuka laci nakas samping tempat tidurnya mencari obatnya dengan tangan bergetar dia mencoba membuka obatnya tapi terjatuh

"Daehyun-ah" seru Tuan Jung, ayah Daehyun itu langsung berlari ke kamarnya saat mendengar suaranya berteriak dia mengambil obat Daehyun dan membantunya minum

"Sudah baikkan?" tanya Tuan Jung saat melihat Daehyun sudah bernafas dengan teratur

"Nd-nde gomawo appa" jawab Daehyun dia bangun dan duduk di kasurnya lagi, namja tan itu mengambil tisu dan mengapus keringat di dahinya

"Ada apa?" panik Nyonya Jung baru saja masuk

"Daehyun kambuh" jawab Tuan Jung

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja ya?" pinta Nyonya Jung

"Tidak usah umma aku hanya butuh istrirahat" sahut Daehyun

"Istirahatlah kalau begitu. Umma dan appa keluar dulu" Daehyun hanya mengangguk

...

Daehyun turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan dia menyapa ibu dan ayahnya yang sudah berada disana

"Kau akan pergi check up hari ini?" tanya Tuan Jung

"Nde aku akan langsung kesana hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah" jawab Daehyun

"Umma ikut ya"

"Tidak usah umma bukankah siang ini kalian akan pergi ke jepang. Jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja"

Nyonya Jung menghela nafas dia tahu anaknya ini tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir "Ya sudah habiskan makanan semua makanan ini dan jangan di sisakan"

"Umma jangan bercanda mana mungkin aku makan semua ini" seru Daehyun melihat banyaknya makanan kesukaannya di atas meja

"Umma tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus habiskan semuanya"

Daehyun hanya bisa pasrah jika ummanya sudah mengatakan itu dia dengan pelan menghabiskan makanan buatan ibunya

"Dae.. Bagaimana kabar Youngjae? sudah lama umma tidak bertemu dengannya" tanya Nyonya Jung

Daehyun terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab ibunya "Dia baik umma hanya sekarang dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya"

"Lain kali aja dia ke rumah ya" pinta Nyonya Jung, Daehyun hanya mengangguk lalu pamit pergi

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Daehyun langsung menuju ruangan Youngwon dan melakukan check up rutinnya hingga selesai. Youngwon menatap Daehyun serius setelah memeriksa hasilnya

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung katakan saja" ujar Daehyun

"Hasilmu mengalami penurunan Daehyun-ah, sudah aku bilang jaga kondisimu dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Aku sarankan lebih baik kau cuti kuliah dulu"

Daehyun menghela nafas dan membuangnya pelan "Akan ku pikirkan"

"Kau bilang semalam kau kambuh jadi aku akan menambahkan dosis obatmu"

"Hyung bukankah dengan meminum obat membuat penyakitku lebih parah" ujar Daehyun

Youngwon menatap Daehyun dalam "Obat ini bisa membuatmu bertahan Daehyun"

"Obat-obat itu hanya bisa meredakan rasa sakitku bukan menyembuhkannya hyung" lirih Daehyun

"Aku akan tetap berusaha mencari donor jantung untukmu jadi tetaplah bertahan dan minum obatmu" ujar Youngwon

Daehyun dengan ragu menerima resep dari Youngwon lalu beranjak dari duduknya saat dia akan membuka pintu kakak dari Youngjae itu menghentikannya

"Daehyun-ah jangan diam saja katakanlah pada Youngjae jika tidak maka terpaksa aku yang akan mengatakannya"

"Tidak perlu aku yang akan mengatakannya secara langsung"

Daehyun membuka pintu dan menutupnya lagi setelah menolak tawaran Youngwon, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding lalu menatap resep ditangannya Daehyun meremas resep itu hingga tidak terbentuk lagi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah

Namja tan itu pulang ke rumahnya dan langsung ke kamar dia menatap nanar obat-obat di nakas, selama ini hidupnya hanya bergantung pada obat-obat itu dan rumah sakit. Daehyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Youngjae

"Baby besok kau sibuk? Ayo kita berkencan seharian penuh" ujarnya

...

...

Esoknya Daehyun datang menjemput Youngjae dirumahnya kekasihnya itu sangat senang melihatnya datang, Youngjae menyambutnya dengan senyum manis membuatnya ikut tersenyum sudah lama dia tidak melihat namja manis itu tersenyum seperti ini padanya

"Kita kemana chagi?" tanya Youngjae

"Ke lotte world lalu ke namsan seperti yang kau inginkan waktu itu" jawab Daehyun

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Youngjae senang

"Tentu saja baby" Daehyun mengusap lembut pipi Youngjae "Sudah siap? Kita berangkat sekarang" ujarnya

"Nde ayo pergi"

Daehyun membuat Youngjae benar-benar hari itu dia mengabulkan keinginan kekasihnya dengan memanjakannya senyum di bibirnya tidak pernah lepas membuat Daehyun ikut senang

"Kau senang?" tanya Daehyun

"Sangat. Ayo kita naik biang lala aku ingin lihat pamandangan senja yang sangat indah bersamamu" ajak Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun, tidak ada suara dari keduanya mereka hanya memandangi pemandangan kota seoul dari atas biang lala

"Daehyunie" panggil Youngjae membuat namja tan itu menoleh

_Cup_

Youngjae mencium bibir Daehyun lembut dia menggerakan bibirnya dan melumat bibir atas kekasihnya, namja tan itu ikut membalas ciuman lembut Youngjae dia menarik pinggang kekasihnya membuat jarak mereka semakin hilang

Jantung Youngjae berdetak tidak karuan saat merasa ciuman Daehyun yang tidak seperti biasanya, dia menarik tengkuk Daehyun dan menciumnya dengan tergesa-gesa mencoba menepis perasaannya yang tiba-tiba tidak enak. Youngjae menyudahi ciuman mereka saat merasa keduanya butuh oksigen, dia menatap wajah Daehyun dari dekat dan dia baru sadar jika wajah kekasihnya terlihat pucat

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Youngjae

Daehyun mengurutkan alisnya "Ya aku baik" jawabnya lalu mengusap bibir bawah Youngjae yang basah karena ciuman mereka

"Wajahmu pucat chagi"

"Gwenchana, ayo kita turun baby" ajak Daehyun

"Kita makan dulu ya setelah itu ke namsan"

Youngjae hanya diam tanpa menjawab dia mengikuti langkah Daehyun perasaanya seketika kacau, dia memakan makannya dengan tidak bersemangat

"Bukankah disini sangat indah" ujar Daehyun

"N-nde" jawab Youngjae singkat, sekarang mereka berdua berada di namsan tower

"Daehyunie ayo memasang gembok"

Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya" cegatnya

"Waeyo? Itu salah satu keinginanku"

"Jika kau melakukannya sebelum mendengarkan yang aku katakan itu akan menjadi penyesalan yang tidak berujung untukmu jadi jangan melakukannya" ujar Daehyun

"A-apa yang ingin kau katakan memangnya?" gugup Youngjae

"Ayo kita akhir semua ini"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Jung Daehyun jangan bercanda" seru Youngjae

"Aku tidak bercanda Youngjae. aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini" tegas Daehyun

"Apa alasanmu Daehyun?" tanya Youngjae mulai menangis

"Karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku membahagiakanmu, aku tidak bisa selalu ada untukmu dan tidak bisa membuatmu tertawa lepas seperti yang Jaebum lakukan" ujar Daehyun membuat Youngjae terdiam

"Aku tahu selama ini kalian menjalin hubungan dibelakangku tapi aku memilih untuk diam" lirih Daehyun dia menutup matanya saat melihat air mata namja yang dicintainya terus mengalir keluar dari mata indahnya

"Aku minta maaf Daehyun, aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Jaebum tapi jangan mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Daehyun menggeleng "Aku tidak memintamu memilihku dan aku tidak ingin kau memilihku. Jadi jangan mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Jaebum dia orang yang tepat untuk membahagiakanmu"

"Tidak Daehyun aku hanya akan bahagia denganmu saja" seru Youngjae

"Dengarkan aku Youngjae kau tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia jika bersamaku, selamanya tidak akan pernah jadi maafkan aku kita berakhir" ujar Daehyun lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih menangis, dia tidak tahan melihat air mata namja manis itu jadi dia memilih untuk meninggalkannya disana tanpa menoleh

_"Maafkan aku Youngjae hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan"_

...

...

Seminggu berlalu sejak Daehyun meminta putus Youngjae tidak pernah melihatnya di kampus, namja tan itu seolah hilang di telan bumi. Dia berusaha menghubungi Daehyun tapi nomornya tidak pernah aktif

Youngjae masih berhubungan dengan Jaebum seperti permintaan Daehyun, dia sebenarnya ingin memutuskan namja itu tapi Jaebum seolah tahu dan tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan untuk bicara

"Kau terlihat mengerikan" ujar Jaebum

Youngjae menatap malas Jaebum yang sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit, namja itu semalam menginap disana karena babak beluk setelah berkelahi dengan orang di club saat mabuk

"Apa kau tidak melihat cermin wajahmu lebih mengerikan lagi" sahut Youngjae

"Ishh honey sudahlah lupakan Daehyun dan lihat diriku. Aku selalu ada bersamu saat kau butuh" ujar Jaebum

"Aku akan lebih bodoh lagi jika melakukannya. Jangan menuntutku dengan segala kemauanmu dan dengar aku ingin kita berakhir jangan menghubungiku lagi" kesal Youngjae lalu keluar dari ruang rawat Jaebum

Youngjae berjalan sambil melamun tanpa sadar dia menabrak beberapa orang yang lewat hingga terjatuh, dia meminta maaf lalu bangun dan kembali berjalan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Youngwon bersama ibu Daehyun

"Hyung" panggil Youngjae

Youngwon terkejut "Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Aku mengunjungi temanku" jawab Youngjae

"Siapa? Jaebum?" tanya Youngwon

"Nde dia berkelahi setelah mabuk-mabukan semalam"

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa berselingkuh dengan sih brengsek itu, dia bahkan tidak lebih baik dari Daehyun"

"Aku setuju dan sekarang aku menyesalinya" lirih Youngjae "Yang tadi ibu Daehyun kan. Kenapa eommoni ada disini?" tanyanya

Youngwon menatap adiknya lama "Ikut aku" ajaknya masuk ke dalam ruang di depan mereka

Seketika air mata Youngjae terjatuh melihat Daehyun terbaring di ranjang dengan jarum infus di tanganya, masker oksigen yang menutup di hidung dan mulutnya juga beberapa alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya yang mulai kurus

"Daehyunie.. a-apa yang terjadi hyung?" tanya Youngjae dengan suara bergetar

"Daehyun menderita kelainan jantung sejak umurnya 10 tahun dia bertahan selama ini dengan obat-obatan yang kami berikan, seminggu lalu dia kambuh rasa sakitnya lebih dari yang biasa dia rasakan dan saat ini dia koma. Daehyun sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati aku sudah berusaha mencari donor jantung tapi tidak pernah ada yang cocok untuknya, jika tidak ketemu juga maka.."

"Cukup hyung jangan diteruskan lagi" teriak Youngjae dia menutup telinganya sendiri air matanya terus keluar, dia berjalan mendekati ranjang Daehyun dan menggenggam tangannya

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku? Kenapa harus menyembunyikannya?"

"Daehyun tidak ingin melihatmu sedih, aku ingin mengatakannya padamu tapi dia mencegahku dan membuatku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya padamu" jawab Youngwon

"Kau bodoh Daehyun hanya karena tidak ingin melihatku sedih kau menyembunyikan semua ini dan membuatku egois seperti ini" tangis Youngjae

"Daehyun sangat mencintaimu Youngjae" ujar Youngwon lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

...

...

Youngjae terus termenung dikamarnya yang berantakan 1 bulan sudah Daehyun pergi meninggalkannya membuat dirinya seperti orang gila yang hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak dalam kamar, penyesalan yang terlalu dalam membuatnya tidak bisa merelakan kepergian Daehyun seperti yang diminta namja tan itu

2 hari sebelum namja tan itu menghembuskan nafas terakhir dia bangun dari komanya dan meminta agar Youngjae merelakannya dan tidak menyesali apa yang terjadi selama ini, Daehyun meminta agar Youngjae bisa melanjutkan hidupnya seperti sebelumnya tapi namja manis itu tidak bisa bayangan Daehyun terus menghantuinya

"Jae makanlah jangan seperti ini terus Daehyun sudah bahagia atas disana" ujar Youngwon

"Benarkah? Apa dia sudah tidak kesakitan lagi?" lirih Youngjae lalu menatap Youngwon dengan tatapan kosong

"Nde dia sudah tidak sakit lagi. Jae kau harus bisa melanjutkan hidupmu seperti keinginan Daehyun" pinta Youngwon dia mengusap air mata adiknya kembali keluar "Aku percaya dengan kata-kata Daehyun jika suatu hari nanti kalian akan kembali bersama entah itu kapan" lanjutnya. Youngjae menoleh pada hyungnya saat mendengar kalimat itu

"Sekarang makan jangan menyiksa diri seperti ini" pinta Youngwon

Namja manis itu mengangguk lalu dengan perlahan memasukkan makan ke dalam mulutnya, Youngwon tersenyum lalu pamit keluar. Setelah selesai makan Youngjae masuk ke kamar mandi dan membuka kran air bathtub lalu mengambil cutter dari laci meja belajarnya

Youngjae masuk ke dalam bathtub "Jika sekarang aku tidak bisa bersamamu maka di kehidupan berikutnya kita akan bersama. Tunggu aku Daehyunie" ujarnya lalu mengiris urat nadinya sendiri

Youngwon dan Junhong menemukannya pada malam hari mereka sempat membawanya ke rumah sakit tapi nyawanya tidak tertolong lagi. Penyesalan yang terlalu dalam membuat Youngjae nekat mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri

.

.

.

**END**

**Nyesek? Mian ceritanya ga memuaskan gw ga terlalu jago bkin angst T.T**

**Sorry byk typo udah ga gw edit lagi.. #males **

**STAY SUPPORT YONGGUK, HIMCHAN, DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE, JONGUP AND ZELO.. TRUST OT6 WILL BACK TOGETHER **


End file.
